Destined to Die
by Blazing Cherry Skies
Summary: <html><head></head>As anarchy rages outside our sheltered "haven," we're left with nothing but the false hope of faith. But it's as I open my eyes that I realize all around me is red, tomorrow suddenly becomes an eternity away, stuck with only one simple question: who is the culprit? [SYOC OPEN 7/16 slots taken]</html>


Welcome, welcome! Thank you for stopping by, in any case, whatever it may be, just glancing, or actually daring to touch my, heheh, _lengthy_ form. (Sorry about that…)

Yes, this is my first SYOC, so heh. Constructive criticism is always welcome! But with that, let's get to the guidelines.

- Talents are to be talents. I may accept _one_, count it, _one,_ Ultimate Despair, but otherwise, I don't want to see any OCs with traits or emotions or states of being for talents.

- If you do end up sending me an Ultimate Despair, please specify whether they use an alternative talent or not.

- No Mary-Sue/Garry-Stu characters please. This means no magic, no, well, yeah. Balance the positive and negative traits of your characters, please!

- Each person may submit up to two characters. Yeah… I may accept a pair of twins maybe…

- Please don't be lazy and put stuff like "magician outfit" for the whole description of clothing. Because seriously, what's in a magician's outfit? A cape? Is it red? Are there fancy shoes? Who knows? HowamIsupposedtomaybedoodleyourcharacterswithinfolikethat?

- Yes, yes, I know that I put "Gender Identity" down as a thing, but please, you _are_ titled to making (almost) any character you wish, but I don't really want to see many crossdressers… It's just an option I'm giving you guys.

- No cannon characters from any medium, nor any cannon talents please (well, aside from Luck… which has already been taken… and Despair, which is actually up for grabs).

- I will only accept OCs through PM

**- Important: I will not be taking reservations anymore. They don't mean anything, I'm just waiting for OCs to pool up anyway so I can look through them and pick out the best.**

* * *

><p>Slot Info:<p>

Females [5/9 spots taken]

Males [2/9 spots taken]

* * *

><p>"Reserved" Talent Masterlist:<p>

Fanart Artist

* * *

><p>Claimed Talent Masterlist: (<strong>Please be aware I'm going through the submissions I currently have very slowly, so don't panic quite yet if you've sent a character and don't see their talent here.<strong>)

Luck

Calligrapher

Researcher

Marksman

Archer

Composer

Gangster

* * *

><p>(Don't worry, the form can be found on my profile!)<p>

**OC Submission Form:**

**Basics**

Full Real Name:

Alternate Names (aliases, nicknames, etc..):

Age:

Gender:

Gender Identity:

Talent:

**History**

Nationality (I would like to see a variety here, please! I would like to see more than just Japanese students!):

Current Location of Residence:

Backstory:

**Appearance**

Physical Appearance:

Weight:

Height:

Daily Clothing:

Sleepwear:

_Preferred_ Formal Wear:

Miscellaneous Details:

**Dialect**

Do they nickname others? How would they do this? (A "y" at the end of the name or something?):

Do they have an accent?:

Do they have any sort of special speech pattern?:

Quotes:

**Daily Life**

Personality:

Type of People They Like (list traits, please! Similar to something you'd write for a personality!):

Type of People They Dislike (same as the above, please!):

On a scale of 1-10 how much of a romantic dreamer are they?:

Do they try to befriend people?:

Immediate turn-offs?:

Reaction to turn-offs:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

How do they interact with their friends? With enemies?:

**Deadly Life**

Darkest Secret:

Reaction to secret being revealed:

Greatest Fear:

Reaction:

What would motivate them to murder?:

Immediate reaction to such a motive:

Role in Investigation:

Role in Trials:

Family Members:

Class (Wealth):

Most likely to be a (victim/culprit/survivor):

Why?:

**Mastermind**

Mastermind?:

Why should I choose your character?

Alternative Mastermind Backstory:

**Miscellaneous:**

Any objects they brought along with them? (Please be reasonable):

Health (Any mental or physical struggles?):

RP samples (How to write them. Like how you'd write their actions in a role-play. What are they doing in this made up scene? Just to get a bit of a better handle on the character.):

Additional Information:

* * *

><p>I should probably mention POV will be changing every chapter.<p> 


End file.
